Abstract Shapes of Symmetrical Celebrations
by 4200LittleBunny2
Summary: Kurapika did not imagine his birthday like this. What started out as a fun celebration party with his friends, turns horribly wrong when unexpected guests decide to celebrate along with them.
1. Chapter 01 - Peruvian lilies

Chapter 01 - Peruvian lilies

The gesture in itself had been relatively harmless; the delivery of the bouquet of Peruvian lilies at his hotel room to congratulate him with his birthday. Kurapika had not felt the need to inform his subordinates about the day, but since they were the ones that actually opened the door and accepted the delivery, he supposed he couldn't have expected them _not_ to read the card Melody had sent attached to it. They were the ones handing the security and therefore, this was something inevitable.

Kurapika had, however, not anticipated the birthday poppers blowing confetti in his face, nor the sight of his makeshift office swimming in balloons. How they had managed to create such a scene in the twenty minutes he was out to get a cup of coffee was beyond him.

The young mafia boss very nearly turned around at this point, to wonder if someone had spiked his drink, or if he had somehow fallen asleep. This definitely fit the description of a weird dream after working too many long hours. The sight of several Mafia grunts looming over him, holding out brightly-colored party poppers with their very muscled arms… the lines of their faces - which usually held stern experience - now stretching into wide carefree smiles, was… disturbing at best.

"…I appreciate the effort," Kurapika only managed to find his voice after listening to three variations of a happy birthday song, because what else could he possibly say to a group of former gangsters blowing party whistles in celebration? "I am, however, afraid that I must decline this… sudden celebration party. I am currently busy on some documents and…"

"Come on, boss, you're always busy! Here, loosen up some!"

Kurapika could not keep his abhorrence from surfacing when a shot of whisky was poured straight into his paper cup of coffee, creating the concoction of bad Irish coffee. He was still mourning his drink when his gaze fell upon the scene behind his employees. A table completely stacked with alcohol and beer bottles; half a dozen of them empty. So that explained a lot. This was simply their excuse to drink on the job.

The next two hours were a complete nightmare – there was no escape from this celebration party no matter how he tried. From karaoke songs to drinking games, despite his many attempts to decline, Kurapika was pulled into every single one of them. He managed to feign most of his shots of vodka with bottled water and had only managed to escape after everyone was too buzzed to notice him sneaking away. Quietly, he sighed on a closed toilet seat in the privacy of a bathroom.

There, he considered his options. The window at the very top of the wall was too small to fit through and for a second of desperation, he considered whether it was worth the lawsuit if he broke the wall and took his chances on this seventh floor of the building… Mentally calculating expenses, he pulled out his cellphone. A normal person would just call for help in this kind of situation – but that felt absurd, as he is the one in charge of these drunk men. That was when Kurapika's eyes fell upon his home screen and his own mind fell blank in response. …Not a message or missed call in sight.

Perhaps it was the amount of alcohol he did consume that made him petty, but a frown silently formed on his expression. After obtaining his number, Leorio attempted to reach out to him on a daily basis, some days more stubbornly than another. Yet today, there was not a happy birthday wish in the form of a text or voicemail anywhere. And it's not like Kurapika actually cared about the date or the fact that people remember it, but this had turned into a matter of principle. He huffed. Leorio not contacting him on this day of all days was unfair.

The blonde must have spent half an hour on the toilet like that, annoyance fueling his determination just exit through the front door. With renewed resolve, he swung the bathroom door right open. Following the blunt sound of the wood colliding… was a quiet groan. Looking for the source, he realized he hit a coworker straight in the face. By complete accident of course; who would expect someone to be lying in front of the door like that?!

"…Bosss," the man slurred, his arm halfheartedly reaching out. "Let's have…a drink."

The blonde pressed his lips together when the man's eyes rolled back to pass out on the carpet… and carefully stepped over him. Reaching the living room, the same sight graciously greeted him. Most of his subordinates were sprawled across couches and chairs, either completely passed out or very out of it nonetheless. He lingered in the doorway where he decided that his subordinates would have a load of trouble tomorrow if they soiled anything after waking up from their drunken state – he is not staying in a hotel room filled with puke and is certainly not paying for the cleaning costs or any necessary replacements.

Still, the blonde headed downstairs to inform the receptionist about the potential hazard situation and while she grimaced at the situation he described after he thoroughly apologized for the inconvenience, she thanked him for letting them know ahead of time.

"You are fifteen minutes early, but since your cab has already arrived, do you want to depart right away?" the receptionist offered.

"I'm sorry?" Kurapika could not help but ask. While he would do anything to get away from a room filled with passed out, large, muscular drunken guys of twice his size – preferably before the aftereffects of their alcohol consumption kicked in – he had not ordered one.

"Your cab," she repeated, like she expected him to be a little slow of understanding after the event he just described. "That was ordered at nine p.m. It is waiting outside for you right now."

"I did not…" He thought back to his alternative options and felt no need to stick around for that kind of after-party. "…You know what, I'll take my chances. Thanks for letting me know."

He exited the hotel, looking for any cabs parked outside. It was hard to mistake his ride when there was just one vehicle with its lights on and its motor running, waiting for him. He eyed the car suspiciously and cautiously approaching the vehicle. Despite everything that was happening upstairs, it would take a bit more convincing to make him step into transportation he hadn't arranged in the first place.

The rolled up windows reflected the hotel's lights, making it hard to see the silhouette of a man reading some kind of magazine, but as soon he neared the glass, the contours took a shape he was positively familiar with. Tall and slender, spiky hair, his eyes glued to whatever he was reading. And Kurapika's expression fell into one of sheer disapproval when he realized the main target audience of that magazine. So instead of knocking politely, he loudly struck the window.

The man in the driver's seat jumped, his head slamming into the ceiling and muffled curses flying from his mouth as his hands shot to his injury. It took a moment for him to regain his composure long enough to realize what caused his accident and his already widened eyes stared right back at him in confusion.

"Hah? What are you doing here?" Leorio rolled down his window and Kurapika stared right back, unimpressed.

"What am I doing here?" he asked right back, one eyebrow lifted. "Why are you my cab?"

"Uh-oh, busted." Killua's voice rang from above them and Kurapika looked up just in time to see the kid land on his feet. The landing itself was nearly soundless, which is quite an impressive feed, but not too strange considering his former assassination history. Gon landed on widely spread apart feet close behind him and was a lot noisier. Killua casually folded his hands behind his head and turned away disapprovingly. "Well, that ruined the surprise. Can't believe you blew it, old man. Your Zetsu _sucks_."

The young doctor-to-be spluttered immediately, trying to deflect blame as he tossed the 18+ magazine under his seat. "You can't pin this on me!"

"Kurapika!" Gon approached him quickly, smiling a toothy grin at him. "We were almost at your window when I picked up the scent of your shampoo."

"My…?" Kurapika resisted tugging on his hair, before breaking into an awkward chuckle. "Nothing about you has changed, has it? What are you guys up to, showing up at the hotel?"

Leorio took that moment to step out of the cab, tilting his chin slightly downwards while scratching his chin. "Well, it's… you know… a special day, so we wanted to surprise you." He seemed embarrassed.

"Happy birthday!" Gon raised his arms far above his head in a cheer. "We're throwing you a birthday party!"

"Yeah, we're here to kidnap you," Killua's lips sharpened into a smirk as he held out his hand, a spark of electricity flowing between his thumb and forefinger. "Just come quietly."

Kurapika's lips parted and closed again, eyeing his friends individually. He observed the curve of Leorio's frowned eyebrows and slightly hopeful gaze. Gon's unwavering stare and bright smile… Killua's mischievous expression, his kind eyes betraying the emptiness of his threat.

These were his friends and to be fair, they were people he has neglected for some time. This strange and elaborate surprise of them, while not very practical, was still very much appreciated. What did he have to lose anyway? It was not like the state of his hotel room allowed for any work to be done.

"Just this once," he consented.

A visible weight fell off his friends' shoulders. Gon started to push him towards the car and Leorio opened the door for him, as if they expected him to change his mind any second. Killua simply stuck his hands back into the pockets of his shorts and followed. The kids crawled into the back as Kurapika put his seatbelt on and Leorio climbed in the driver seat next to him. In less than a minute, they were on the road.

"Where are we headed?" Kurapika tried to pry. He had a hard time containing a smile. It felt like such a long time ago that they were all together like this and the lightheartedness of the situation really brought him back to those moments. It was easy to forget everything that happened in the meantime, clinging unto those precious times. But maybe that was still a bit of the alcohol doing the thinking for him.

"It's about a half hour drive," Leorio told him, a genuine smile framing his face as well.

"The old man arranged everything," Killua crawled against the back of his seat. "Gon and I are just along for the ride. Heard it was pretty difficult for him to convince the university to let him off this close to the exams..."

That caused a faint blush to appear on the adolescent's cheeks. "It wasn't any trouble," he sputtered.

Kurapika leaned back into the leather seat and closed his eyes for a moment, sinking into the moment. "…Thank you, Leorio."

That caused the doctor-to-be to clutch the wheel even tighter and the lines on his face to deepen further in embarrassment. "W-wait with thanking me until we get there…"

The drive went by in a flash. Gon animatedly chatted about the time he spent with Killua on Whale Island. The white-haired kid didn't participate in the storytelling and stared out of the window. He almost appeared disinterested. But whenever Gon complimented him in one way or another, the kid sharply turned around and heatedly started protesting. The mood was lighthearted and playful and they did not ask Kurapika any questions, which was just as well. He didn't want to talk about the contents of his current work within the mafia, or how his personal objective was gathering. They talked a little bit about Leorio's education and how things were running – and everything was surprisingly positive in that regard as well.

"We're here," Leorio announced, placing the car into reverse and parked it next to a modern building constructed out of differently shaped glass windows, fitting like a large, complex jigsaw puzzle. It reflected the surroundings like a mirror.

"I know this building," Kurapika spoke as he looked out of the window. "A client of mine went to a conference held here. It's supposed to be renounced for its luxury and extravagant architecture." He turned back to Leorio, grey eyes judging. "Leorio…" his tone was serious. "…How much money did you spend to arrange this? I will wire back the costs you made."

Leorio held his hands up in defense. "Don't worry; I didn't blow a fortune on this. And I didn't rob a bank or won the lottery either. The dad of one of my classmates happens to be best buddies with the owner. I got one heck of a deal out of it."

"It's true," Killua confirmed when a skeptical frown formed on Kurapika's face. "I saw the receipt hidden in his wallet earlier. He only paid for the food and drinks." The white-haired kid opened the car door. "Had to make sure he wasn't dropping himself out of his education with this plan."

"Hey – don't just start touching other people's belongings, okay?" Leorio shouted at Killua, who simply shut the door on him. The adolescent sighed. "Anyway, let's go in. "

They all exited the vehicle and made their way towards the tall building. The security was tight. Three of them kept standing on watch as one walked with them to the reception to verify their reservation. The inside of the building was indeed every bit of rumor that went around it. It was a very modern style, with strange geometrical shapes all perfectly synched in symmetry. The see-through stairway leading upstairs in a spiral shape had steps that were triangle-shaped; the high ceiling that consisted out of abstract geometrical shapes in different sizes created a pattern that was of different heights and material all-together. It was impressive how clean and slick the complex design eyed.

"I'll go announce us," Leorio told them, before heading off towards the reception. While Kurapika was momentarily distracted by the interior design, it took him one glance in the direction of the receptionist to know that it wasn't going to end well.

And sure enough, his friend had already planted an elbow on her desk and started a conversation with "that" look on his face. Her professional smile had died down into a blank stare, betraying that he was already flirting with her. So Kurapika did the only sensible thing he knew to do when Leorio acted like that and hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow –hey, Kurapika! What was that all about?" the man yelled, causing the security guard to make a move towards them.

"Excuse my friend over here. He sometimes has no understanding of the importance of being able to perform a job professionally," he glared, willing him to shut up with just that. And it worked, Leorio's puffed chest deflated with a frown and an avoided glance.

In the meanwhile, the blonde noted out of the corner of his eye that Killua and Gon had taken the hint and were actively distracting the guard by running around the reception area, dangerously close to some very breakable decorations. He was grateful to them.

"There is a reservation for this evening?" the blonde glanced to Leorio in a silent nudge to provide more information.

"…Uh, yeah, I was told it would be a reservation of the top floor."

"Oh yes," the receptionist confirmed, after checking his identification. "Here it is, some of the guests have already arrived. The top suite, completely catered and decorated, unlimited supply of consumptions, including a bar containing alcoholic beverages. It includes a sauna, Jacuzzi and a pre-heated p– "

Leorio spluttered. "Th-that's – ! Lady, the details are confidential!"

Kurapika couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not a big deal, Leorio. I am already grateful for the opportunity to see you guys again. I didn't expect to spend my evening like this in the first place; therefore, everything that has happened is already a surprise."

"Oh! Let me apologize," the receptionist's eyes widened. "You're our special guest. Happy birthday," she wished him and handed him a bottle of wine and surprisingly, a plastic birthday hat in the shape of a crown. "The wine is on the house from us. Enjoy your night and if you have any questions or run low on the supplies, dial 001 on the connected phone and we will take care of it. Our security guard will escort you to your location."

She called forth the poor guy that was still chasing Gon and Killua with a ding of her bell. The man's back immediately straightened like a pencil and approached the reception with newfound concentration. Gon and Killua stopped jumping around and the four of them regrouped in front of the glass elevator.

Call it intuition, but the moment they ascended, something pulled on Kurapika's body – a heavy feeling that lodged its way in his chest like an unwelcome stranger. Was he nervous about this surprise party? He could only speculate who would show up out of the very few positive acquaintances he made through the time he took the Hunter Exam. He had plenty of experience dealing with stiff social events and uncomfortable interactions. This very afternoon was the perfect example of that… Perhaps that subconsciously soiled the entire experience for him.

The beating in his chest seemed to waver as soon as the elevator doors swung open. Leorio took the wine out of his hands and placed the crown on top of his head with a big grin on his face. Gon smiled widely and Killua's lips spread subtly as well. …Right. He was with his friends. A better evening could not be held.

"Oh, Melody called and texted a couple of times," Leorio held the bottle of wine in one hand, his beetle phone in the next. "I thought she would already be here. Maybe she's lost, I'll call her back."

They walked through the hallway until they reached two large doors, muffled voices and laughter coming from behind them. How many people were even invited?

"Enjoy your stay," the security guard smiled and turned back to the elevator.

"Saw there was a chocolate fountain on the receipt," Killua excitedly announced.

"Is it okay if we go in?" Gon asked Leorio, who was half distracted by his phone calling out.

"Oh yeah," the older man smiled, waving them off as the phone dialed. "Don't let me keep you – Oh, Melody, you called! Yeah, that's right – we're all upstairs."

Well, his was as much a good time as any. Kurapika took one last glance at Leorio, who gave him an encouraging thumbs-up – and pushed against the large doors. Compared to the testing doors of Killua's house, these opened like cardboard. The muffled voices behind them now travelled through the gaps and he almost missed Leorio's next sentence with the sight that was prepared for him. "What do you mean, get Kurapika out of there?"

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the surprise that awaited him. It was if time slowed down for one long moment of absurdity. Laughing… drinking…. talking… Vermin in the shape of humans, living up to the very name they gave themselves. Every single one of them spiders… crawling in the suite they had rented out.


	2. Chapter 02 - Sealed Odds

Chapter 02 – Sealed odds

Not unlike the reaction of the average person walking into a room infested with venomous spiders, the blonde shared a stretching moment of sheer disbelief. But it was cold, hard reality that stared right back at him with its endless dark orbs. Even though they were across the room, the intensity of it kept Kurapika's burning gaze locked to the person he had last seen in the middle of a wasteland after leaving him stranded without his Nen.

The man's casual position, one leg crossed over the other while his chin rested on his hand, did not shift at all in the long second that passed between them.

What spurred the next reaction could be debated; did the light gasp of his conversation partner – the pink-haired girl that had been one of the counterfeited corpses – take the immediate attention of the entire group, or the bloodlust oozing out of him the very moment the weight of the realization kicked in.

"…Oh crap," Killua muttered under his breath beside him.

"What the actual hell!?" Leorio cried out at the sight of them, the only one that dared to raise his voice within the thick tension between the two parties. The beetle phone had seemingly slipped out of his hand, its back now sliding across the marble floor. Gon glared straight at the Troupe and Killua had gritted his teeth, their Ren spiking even though were both outclassed and outnumbered. Most of the Troupe's initial shock had transformed in spiked auras as well and the moment Leorio's mobile device stopped its movement was when everyone else made theirs.

Kurapika's chains weren't the only ones conjured, as the shimmer of light glinting on wire waved through the air as well. A spark of electricity was gathered beside him and Gon took an active stand before him, manifesting aura in his hand as he pulled his hands back, light emitting them.

At that same time the click of some kind of mechanic releasing itself resounded through the back of the room and the sight of fingertips flying off revealed ten gun barrels pointed at them. And while some of the Spiders had started their approach, it was a lean man with a high ponytail that crossed the room first, katana in hand, his face lines distorted in a look of pure hatred directed towards Kurapika. A war cry left his throat, just as…

He vanished. Only to be appear in the back of the room. The other members took this moment to hesitate in their movements – which in turn, delayed both Gon and Killua's movements as well. Still, they kept their concentrated gaze on their enemy, on full alert in case anything went down. A very tense silence between them passed.

"Danchou?" Machi softly questioned.

The leader of the Spiders was still in exactly the same position. The only difference was the book held within his right hand. "Calm down everyone," he instructed with an almost reassuring tone. "They seem just as surprised to find us here. I am inclined to believe there has been some kind of misunderstanding."

Dark orbs seemed to look at him for verification and Kurapika's heart was trying to burst free through his chest; blood had rushed to his ears while his eyes burned brightly in response.

"…Yeah," Killua's voice than rang out, taking guarded glances at Kurapika, while also keeping his full attention to the enemy. "…Our bad. We will take our leave now."

"Misunderstanding or not," The ponytail guy approached their leader once more, his face stern. "I won't let that guy live after what he's done to Uvo and Pakunoda." The man glanced down at Gon, who stared straight back at him without the slightest hint of hesitation, and his frown deepened. "…Tsk," he looked annoyed.

Chrollo Lucifer uncrossed his legs, which made Gon and Killua take an immediate step in front of Kurapika. Not because they were shielding him, but because they were anxious of what their friend was going to do in this state of mind.

"Pakunoda made her own decision," the leader announced with a leveled voice. "And while I can fully understand your frustration, Nobunaga… After meeting with the chain user, I am convinced that Uvogin died in a fair fight."

Nobunaga gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes further at Kurapika, who silently gazed back.

"Furthermore, I suggest we think any further actions through before taking any lives on a birthday celebration."

This caused the tall blonde guy with no eyebrows in the back to raise his hand. "I don't mind," he voted. "I hate the guy's guts."

This caused a faint smile to tug at the Spider head's lips. "I am not talking about yours."

"...Oooooh," a dark-haired girl with glasses trailed quietly. "That's quite the coincidence, isn't it Phinks?"

From across the room, Phinks' glare lost none of its intensity as he stared at Kurapika, grimacing. They were both wearing the same golden 'happy birthday' crown on top of their blonde hair, making their position in their own respective groups strikingly similar. Kurapika showed equal enthusiasm at the knowledge that they shared a birthday – and for the frame of a second, Phinks' eye twitched a little. Even with those plastic crowns on their heads, their murderous auras did not make either of them less intimidating.

"...Maybe we should learn how they managed to find our location first," Shalnark offered. "Depending on the answer, we can determine whether we should let them live or not."

Killua met Gon's eyes, silently communicating the best possible answer. They had the slight advantage of being in this same exact position before. Lying, even without Pakunoda's ability could easily get them into bigger problems. The real issue here was Kurapika… he did not show any willingness of cooperation whatsoever. Chains were still floating in the air, its shackles quietly resounding. His aura was like that as well. Tense and threatening… but not extending past their side of the room. For now, that was more than they would have hoped for. But for how long would he be able to restrain himself?

"I booked this room. A couple of weeks ago," Leorio announced, surprising the three of them by the assertiveness in his voice. For a moment, he truly looked like the adult in the situation when he took that determinate step forward. "But you know, it's totally fine if you want to use it and all – go ahead, there's unlimited booze to go on! Here's a bottle of wine on the house as well! Haha…" The medical student unceremoniously placed the bottle between their groups and bowed away as if placing an offering. Gon and Killua could barely contain their sheer disappointment from surfacing.

"Shalnark?" Machi questioned.

"Their reservation is correct," was the verification as the Spider typed away in his cellphone. "But so is ours. It seems that two separate reservations were mistaken as one."

"See, we really don't mean you any harm," Leorio had squeezed his hands together with a tense grin on his face. "At least I don't, but I'll make sure Kurapika won't. Uh…" The blonde in question's eyebrow twitched silently at the implication. "I mean," the aspiring doctor who just now saw his life flash before his eyes nervously chuckled. "I think we're best on our way now!"

"Best to not move," the tank of a man having guns as fingers warned. Franklin's voice was deep, his eyes dead serious. "As long as Danchou didn't say the word, we will take any sudden move as hostile."

Leorio froze up on the spot, the arm which he had used to attempt tugging Kurapika along falling down his side like it had suddenly lost all mobility. "Ahaha… is that right…" he sweated.

The head of the Spiders rested his fingers on his chin, tapping his lips thoughtfully. Those dark grey orbs that revealed so little of his thoughts were carefully drawn to the glowing orbs of the chain user, as if it somewhat influenced his decision. Then those lips parted in a striking verdict, setting the tone of the following situation. "I suggest a vote."

"Tsk," the sound quietly left Killua's throat. This was bad.

"Danchou..." Machi's frown deepened, taking skeptical glances at her boss.

"Is voting even necessary, boss? I think we all want to kill the bastard," Nobunaga spoke up.

"As long as we take our time," Feitan spoke quietly. "This is a party after all…"

The temperature of the room dropped with several degrees as the eyes of eleven people silently judged the four Hunters. The atmosphere was thick; Killua gritted his teeth and Gon's stance tensed. Flowing through the air, shackles quietly rattled together.

"…I have to disagree," Franklin's deep voice cut through the group, which almost made Nobunaga snap his neck the way he sharply turned his head. "If we kill them here, it will not go soundlessly. We would not be able to stay. I understand your feelings, Nobunaga, but we came together with a purpose. Today is about Phinks. We cannot forget that."

"Oh, would we have to leave?" Shizuku pouted. "I brought my bathing suit and all…"

Phinks shrugged. "I'm fine with cutting the party short. I don't mind the kids," he glanced at Gon and Killua as he said this. "But that's your decision to make, boss."

"...Scum," the word left Kurapika's throat in a hardened growl, which felt tight in emotion. "Kurapika," Leorio hissed underneath his breath, trying to break off this new wave of hatred.

The leader of the Phantom Troupe merely smiled at the implication, keeping his answer silently ambiguous as the debate continued amongst the group.

"I don't mind skipping the party," Kortopi voiced. "But boss is right. If Uvo and Pakunoda made their own decision and there wasn't any foul play, I think we should let our deceased members rest."

Shalnark exhaled. "You know, I'm still mad thinking about it. I understand what you're saying Kortopi. And I'm not full on agreeing with Nobunaga either. But if Phinks doesn't mind… I'd rather still kill them. If it's just something I have to do to clear my own conscience… it's fine."

"I'm having a problem with it," Kalluto's quiet voice rang out for the first time.

While Killua had not visibly reacted to seeing his brother as part of the Phantom Troupe, he had been more than surprised. His family hadn't spoken a word about it and it was weird for sure. But this wasn't the time to question it.

"When we discussed my membership, I have been straight-forward with the conditions regarding my family. I do not mind killing the rest, but since we're discussing their group as a whole, my answer should be clear. If a fight breaks out, I am forced to take the side of my brother," Kalluto implied his vote. "And that would go against the rule of in-group fighting."

"Then, I'd rather not put you in that position," Bonolov stated.

This caused the rest of the Spiders to fall quiet. "Machi?" Chrollo asked then. "What does your intuition say?"

The pink-haired girl eyebrows knitted together, glaring daggers at Kurapika. "We have the advantage. Paku's memories gave us important insight, but I believe the chain user prepared for that. We can't underestimate him. With his friends here, you might think he is reluctant to attack, but I feel like the opposite is true. He has everything to lose, which could make the situation dangerous. But at the same time, I don't feel right with them leaving," the girl reluctantly trailed off.

"I agree with you," the Spider head agreed and slowly leaned back into his chair, before addressing the chain user. "Which is why you and your friends will be staying, won't you?" he offered, his tone oddly casual.

Kurapika's fingers twitched. "Over my dead body," he responded.

"That can still be arranged!" Nobunaga voiced from across the room.

"Now now," Chrollo soothed. "There's no need to be this suicidal on such a special occasion. You have rented out this place, haven't you? While the double booking is unfortunate, we might as well make the best out of the location."

"Wait Kurapika," was the plead that left Leorio's throat as he grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulder. Even without feeling the direct hit of that violent aura, he recognized the look of murder in his eyes. "Listen, this is a not a bad deal, okay? They're letting us live, which is more than we could have bargained for."

Kurapika was eerily silent as he pried his friend's hand off. He strode towards the table Chrollo was sitting at, stepping deeper into the Spider's nest with steps that held no hesitation whatsoever. A couple of Troupe members showed their displeasure with this, but nobody moved a muscle. They all restrained themselves from acting without their leader's consent.

That was when the blonde's flat hand struck down, chains firmly striking against the wooden surface. "I find that unacceptable," he declared, looking straight into the man's eyes. "You will not be holding them hostage."

"Oi," The lines on Nobunaga's forehead were lined in disdain as he approached, his voice calling in a low warning. "If Danchou says they will not be harmed, you'd best worry about yourself here."

His eyes, small and piercing, were met with Kurapika's cold gaze. "If you would kindly shut your trap, I am not talking to you right now," he stoically replied.

"_Pfft_." Phinks broke into a snort as Nobunaga's face went beet-red with anger.

"He's quite brave, isn't he?" Feitan quietly mentioned, a dark glint of excitement in his eyes.

Kurapika leaned in, tapping on the table in aggravation. "Let them go," he ordered.

"Come on Kurapika, don't push it," Leorio very cautiously approached in an attempt to get through to him. "You're smarter than this."

That was when a hand firmly wrapped around the blonde's wrist, locking it into place. Kurapika visibly flinched and mentally kicked himself for that.

Deep, grey irises carefully watched him. "Are you making a proposition?" Chrollo suggested, and Kurapika repressed a shudder when a thumb slid over the back of his hand, brushing against his chains.

"...A trade," Kurapika revised, bitterly.

"You were never allowed to leave in the first place. I would hardly call that a fair deal." Dark eyes continued to observe him and Kurapika felt distracted - and quite frankly, disturbed by the almost soothing sensation on the back of his hand. "What would you let me steal from you?" the man's smooth voice trailed out.

Kurapika's eyes flashed dangerously. "You've taken enough." With that, he attempted to take his hand back, which was met with a painful squeeze.

"Since this is a special occasion for the both of us, I have been lenient with you. If the four of you are willing to stay, I will let you leave in the morning, unharmed. However… if we take the risk of ruining our celebration by letting your friends leave - I need you to give me a good compensation for that."

The blonde's fingers were shaking in anger and the realization that the bastard could probably feel that did not help in the slightest. "...Like what?" he bit back.

"How much is the freedom of your friends' worth to you?" The flashy smile on the man's face was similar to a predator baring his teeth. "Be creative."

That was it. Kurapika violently yanked his hand back and nearly jumped the table then and there, when something jumped on his back, hooking an arm around his collarbone. "_Calm down, Kurapika!_"

"Let _go _of me, Leorio!" he warned, seething. The latter attempted to pull him back, which did not respond well to the blonde. He yanked back an arm that was immediately hooked by his friend before he could freely summon his chains without accidently injuring him.

"Danchou," Phinks stated a question with a single word.

"No need," Chrollo replied without even turning his head and the calmness of his entire demeanor infuriated Kurapika, whose eyes were blazing red. Just when he managed to toss off Leorio, he lost complete control of his muscles. That short moment of stunned paralysis was enough for Leorio to drag him across the floor, a couple of feet away from the Troupe.

"Sorry," Killua apologized to the blonde half sprawled onto the ground. "But Gon and I talked. We're staying."

A scoff left the chain user's throat, bitterness and resent dripping into his tone. "So we trust that they keep their word?" he spat, shaking off Leorio's hold before standing up. "Of a morally deprived group consisting of thieves and murderers?"

"I don't think they're going to break their promise." Gon spoke up for the first time since the situation escalated, wide brown eyes filled with determination piercing in the grey ones of Kurapika. "I know they really hurt you, Kurapika, but they don't seem like the types of people that will break a decision made by the entire group."

"…Agreed," Killua glanced at his younger sibling, before turning back to Gon. "They wouldn't have asked for each member's individual opinion if they don't hold any weight to their votes. Either way, it's our best chance of making it through the night."

"…" Kurapika weighed his options as he dusted off his clothes. He found himself reluctantly agreeing with his friends. Had he been in the situation alone, he would have been straight-up blinded enough to charge right into battle. But he wasn't alone – his friends were with him. And most of all, he needed to keep them safe. Deep scarlet faded back to a cool gray and the blonde released a reluctant sigh. "…Fine."

The tense expressions of his friends visible loosened in relief.

"_Fine_," Kurapika repeated louder in the direction of the Troupe. "We're all staying."

The leader's blank expression then broke with the stretch of the lips, amusement barely flashing in those unreadable dark orbs as he moved to stand up. "Then I suggest that for tonight, we celebrate, not as two separate groups, but together. That way we will treat others as fairly as we would treat ourselves." His hand stretched out to the blonde, fingers inviting him back in. "Will this be a fair condition to you?"

Nobunaga's mouth immediately fell open to protest, but Machi shot him a warning glare. "It was a vote," she bitterly reminded him. The rest of the Phantom Troupe seemed to silently agree with that.

Kurapika glanced at Gon and Killua, who both nodded in agreement. Leorio empathically patted his back. "…Yes. That is fair," he sealed that agreement by meeting the man's hand. The touch was warmer than one would imagined a handshake between two cold-blooded murderers to be and Chrollo let out a light-hearted chuckle.

"Let's have fun together then."


End file.
